Puisque je vous dis qu'il est nu !
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Un beau matin, Drago Malfoy entra dans la Grande Salle complètement nu...(traduction)


_Salut, salut, voici un texte que j'ai trouvé bien sympa et que j'ai décidé de traduire :)_

 _Rien est à moi comme d'habitude, les personnages de Harry Potter sont à JK Rowling, le texte est de Sylvan Dreamer._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Puisque je vous dis qu'il est nu !**

 **OoOoOo**

Un beau matin, Drago Malfoy entra dans la Grande Salle complètement nu.

Harry, qui était en train de manger son copieux petit déjeuner, laissa tomber sa fourchette sous le choc. Elle rebondit sur son assiette et claqua sur le sol. Incrédule, il enleva ses lunettes, les essuya soigneusement sur sa robe et les remit en place. Malfoy, qui flânait à la table des Serpentard comme n'importe quel matin, ne portait pas le moindre habit.

La mâchoire de Harry manqua se décrocher, mais involontairement- même à cette distance de la table du Serpentard, il se surprit à le _regarder_. Malfoy avait un corps mince étonnamment tonique. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils effleurent ses épaules. Ses bras et son torse semblaient moulés dans de l'acier. Le regard de Harry s'apprêta à descendre plus bas, mais il s'asséna une tape mentale en rougissant.

« Malfoy ne porte rien sur lui » dit-il tout haut et à personne en particulier.

Il apparut que personne ne lui prêta attention. Il se tourna vers Ron, assis à sa droite, qui semblait profondément absorbé par son petit-déjeuner.

« Malfoy ne porte rien sur lui ! » répéta-t-il à Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

Ron leva les yeux de son assiette, regarda Malfoy assis à sa table, et fronça les sourcils en direction de Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu ne vois donc pas ? Il suffit simplement de le regarder ! Hermione, » Harry se tourna cette fois vers son autre meilleur ami. « Malfoy ne porte aucun vêtement, pas vrai ? »

Hermione soupira, marqua la page du livre qu'elle était en train de lire et se tourna vers Malfoy. Son regard prit un air interrogateur comme elle se retournait vers Harry. « Tu te sens bien, Harry ? Malfoy porte sa robe, comme d'habitude »

« Non, il ne porte rien ! » La voix de Harry grimpa d'un cran. Quelque chose clochait avec ses meilleurs amis ? Étaient-ils donc aveugles ?

« Neville »

Le garçon assis en face d'eux rangea soigneusement Trevor dans sa poche. « Oui, Harry ? »

« Neville, regarde Malfoy et dis-moi ce que tu vois » demanda fermement Harry.

Neville obéit, observant attentivement le jeune Serpentard. Quand il se retourna, son visage était aussi confus que celui d'Hermione. « Euuuh, Malfoy n'a pas noué sa cravate correctement ? »

« Mais non, par Merlin ! » Harry commençait à se sentir vraiment frustré maintenant. Que diable se passait-il ? « Malfoy est _nu_ ! Il est nu, bordel ! Tu ne peux pas le voir non plus ?! »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Malfoy est nu ? » demanda Ginny, assise à côté du pauvre Neville, qui avait l'air de plus en plus terrifié par son camarade.

« Harry pense que Malfoy est nu » déclara lentement Ron.

Ginny se tourna vers le Serpentard à son tour. Quand elle regarda Harry, elle se contenta de soupirer en disant : « Peut-être que tu as été touché plus durement que prévu par le Cognard, lors du dernier entraînement, Harry. Es-tu sûr que tu n'as besoin d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh ? »

« NON ! Je n'ai pas besoin de voir Madame Pomfresh ! Je dois- » Harry s'interrompit comme une idée lui venait. Il se leva, s'approcha de la table des Serpentard et enleva ses lunettes.

Malefoy était toujours nu, attablé entre Parkinson et Goyle et mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Harry repositionna ses lunettes et courut pratiquement jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor.

« Malfoy ne porte rien ! J'en suis sûr ! » cria-t-il presque. Dean et Seamus s'échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire avant de regarder Harry d'un air intrigué.

« Malfoy est entièrement habillé, Harry » fut la réponse mesurée de Dean. Seamus acquiesça, fixant toujours Harry.

« Quel est le problème avec vous ? Il ne l'est pas ! Il- » Harry aperçut Malfoy prétendument nu quitter la Grande Salle, flanqué de ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient heureusement habillés.

« Venez, venez avec moi » Harry tira Ron et Hermione qui protestèrent à grands cris.

Ses meilleurs amis durent courir pour le suivre comme Harry s'élançait vers le Hall. Heureusement, le trio Serpentard ne marchait pas très vite et ils se trouvaient encore dans le couloir.

« Hey, attendez ! » appela Harry. Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle s'arrêtèrent en entendant sa voix et se tournèrent vers Ron, Hermione et lui.

« Là », il montra Malfoy. « Ron, Hermione. Pouvez-vous voir à présent ? Malfoy est nu. »

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Malfoy et quand ils se tournèrent vers Harry, celui-ci se dit qu'ils devaient certainement le croire complètement fou.

« Harry... » commença Hermione, un peu hésitante, mais elle fut interrompue par une autre voix.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Harry soupira presque de soulagement en reconnaissant ce ton sévère, si familier à ses oreilles. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait juste derrière eux, son expression indiquant qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier. Peut-être que Ron et Hermione ne voyaient pas la nudité de Malfoy, mais McGonagall, elle, s'en apercevrait sûrement.

« Professeur, nous rentrions simplement dans la notre salle commune lorsque Potter et ses amis nous ont dit de nous arrêter » lança Drago Malfoy avec un sourire narquois.

« Potter- »

« Professeur, Malfoy est nu ! » lâcha Harry.

Avec un air horrifié, Harry constata que le visage de McGonagall reflétait la même expression que Hermione et Ginny quelques instants plus tôt. « Je vous demande pardon, Potter ? »

« Mais puisque je vous dis que Malfoy est aussi nu qu'un ver ! _Regardez_ -le enfin ! »

McGonagall jeta un œil sur Malfoy et elle fronça les sourcils comme elle reportait son attention sur Harry. « Pourtant, Malfoy est habillé, comme vous et moi... »

« Harry ne se sent pas très bien ce matin, professeur » coupa Hermione.

« C'est vrai » renchérit Ron. « On était justement en train de l'emmener voir Madame Pomfresh »

« Je me sens très bien, merci ! C'est juste que- » Hermione lui donna un coup dans le tibia, et Harry dut serrer les dents pour ne pas crier.

« Nous allons y aller maintenant, Professeur » fit Hermione alors que Ron traînait un Harry récalcitrant et que McGonagall, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle les fixaient avec un air perplexe.

OoOoOoOo

Harry finit par se demander si le problème ne venait pas des Gryffondor, donc il attendit le cours de botanique pour s'installer à côté de Hannah Abbot et de Susan Bones qui étaient en train de glousser. Comme il posait sa plante à Pipaillon près de la leur, elles levèrent les yeux vers lui.

« Euh, salut » commença maladroitement Harry.

Elles lui sourirent toutes les deux. « Salut, Harry » dirent-elles en chœur.

Harry se demanda comment aborder un sujet aussi...délicat. Le mieux était d'y aller direct : »Avez-vous vu comment était Malfoy dans la Grande Salle ce matin ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il était vraiment beau, non ? » sourit Hannah Abbot.

« Hannah ! Il est à Serpentard » murmura Susan d'une voix scandalisée.

« Et alors, qui s'en soucie ? Avec un corps comme ça... »

Un corps comme ça ? Harry bondit. « Donc, vous l'avez vu nu vous aussi ! »

C'était comme s'il avait dit que le Quidditch était le pire sport du monde. Les deux filles le regardèrent comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. « Euh, non, nous n'avons rien vu, Harry... »

Hannah cligna des yeux. « Mais _toi_ , tu as vu Malfoy nu... ? »

Harry essaya de ne pas gémir.

OoOoOo

Les personnes suivantes à qui il tenta de poser la question fut un groupe de jeunes filles gloussantes. Il marchait dans leur direction lorsque le Gryffondor réalisa vers horreur qui elles étaient. Mais il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, elles l'avaient déjà repéré. Comme Romilda Vane et sa horde de copines se dirigeaient vers Harry dans le couloir, il vit Malfoy marcher devant eux.

C'était le moment idéal. « Est-ce que Malfoy a l'air nu pour vous ? »

Les filles se regardèrent, confuses. Puis Romilda s'avança vers lui dans ce qu'elle pensait être une démarche séduisante alors que Harry trouvait cela plutôt effrayant et elle murmura : « Est-ce que _j'ai_ l'air nue pour _toi,_ Harry ? »

Aussi écarlate que les cheveux de Ron, Harry balbutia une excuse avant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

OoOoOoOo

A l'heure du déjeuner, un Harry presque fou entraîna Hagrid vers l'une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la Grande Salle. Harry pointa un doigt en direction d'un Malfoy incroyablement nu et demanda au demi-géant ce qu'il voyait.

« Ben, c'est Malfoy voyons, Harry. Personne d'autre que lui n'est aussi blond » marmonna Hagrid.

Harry était au bord du désespoir, ou bien de la folie. « Mais il est tout nu, Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hagrid cligna des yeux. Puis jeta un gros bras sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. « Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? Tu devrais te reposer un peu et prendre un bon bol d'air frais... »

Le Gryffondor poussa un long soupir.

OoOoOoO

Le dernier cours de la journée était un cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentard et Harry était sûr que ces derniers, et surtout _Rogue,_ se rendraient compte du déshabillage intégral de Malfoy. Quand il entra dans la salle, avec Ron et Hermione qui lui jetaient fréquemment des coups d'œil inquiets, Malfoy était déjà là, affalé sur son siège, conversant avec Nott.

Harry essaya de ne pas rougir ou de regarder la partie de Drago située...au-dessous de sa taille.

Lorsque Rogue balaya la pièce du regard, Harry fut certain d'être sur le point de gagner. Mais le professeur de potion se contenta d'agiter sa baguette et des ingrédients apparurent sur les bureaux. Puis il commença à appeler le partenaire avec lequel chacun était affecté.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement. Rogue ?! Rogue aurait dû le remarquer ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec les autres ?!

« Harry ? Harry ! » Hermione était en train de le secouer par l'épaule.

« Que-Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

« Ton partenaire est Drago Malfoy » l'informa son amie avant de ramasser ses affaires et de se diriger vers Parvati Patil, qui était sa partenaire.

Harry se sentait comme si on venait de lui cogner la tête contre son bureau. Évidemment. Depuis le début de l'année, Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à mettre toujours ensemble Harry et Drago durant son cours. Malfoy était déjà là- son perpétuel sourire sarcastique sur le visage- lorsque Harry le rejoignit devant le chaudron.

« Dépêche-toi, Potter. Cette potion demande une longue préparation et je veux être sûr de la finir."

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. En fait, durant toute l'heure, les seuls sons qui sortirent de leurs bouches furent des grognements et des soupirs. Il essayait aussi désespérément de ne pas poser ses yeux sur Malfoy. Malheureusement ses yeux n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et dérivaient constamment sur le corps dénudé de son voisin.

En particulier sur la courbe délicate de sa mâchoire, sur la façon dont ses cheveux semblaient chatouiller ses omoplates et sur le mouvement de son torse qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration.

Harry ferma les yeux. Déjà que la folie le guettait, mais alors en plus si ses hormones s'y mettaient à leur tour...Et de toutes les personnes, Malfoy. Un Drago Malfoy très très nu. Harry fit de son mieux pour garder ses distances avec le Serpentard, mais apparemment Malfoy avait d'autres idées en tête.

A chaque geste, chaque mouvement le plus infime qui soit, sa main effleurait Harry. Ou son bras cognait le sien. Ou sa jambe touchait légèrement le genou de Harry. Des petites attentions qui le conduisaient lentement vers la folie.

Quand Malfoy se tourna brusquement afin que la main de Harry ne soit plus qu'à un centimètre des _fesses_ nues (et fermes) de Malfoy, le Gryffondor péta un cable.

« Tu vas arrêter ça, Malfoy ! » hurla-t-il.

Le silence tomba dans la salle et Severus Rogue porta instantanément ses yeux perçants vers lui. « Il y a-t-il quelque chose que vous aimeriez dire à la classe, Potter? »

Harry répliqua d'un ton sec : »Oui. OUI ! Malfoy est _nu_ à côté de moi et vous agissez tous comme si vous ne voyez rien ou comme si c'était la chose la plus _naturelle_ du monde ! C'est quoi votre problème à la fin ! Vous êtes tous aveugles ou quoi ? Ouvrez vos yeux, merde ! »

Le silence fut assourdissant.

La voix de Rogue se fit onctueuse et menaçante comme il se dirigeait vers Harry » Soixante points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir eu des hallucinations complètement insensées, Potter ! »

OoOoOoOo

Après son cours catastrophique de potions, Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la seule personne dont il savait qu'il ne serait pas dupe. Il frappa à la porte et la voix douce du professeur Dumbledore lui dit d'entrer.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, caressant Fumseck. « Il y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu désires me parler, Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça et prit le siège que Dumbledore lui indiquait. « Professeur, eh bien... »

« Il y a -t-il eu un problème ? »

Harry prit son courage à deux mains. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute, professeur ! Malfoy se balade dans le château complètement dénudé et tout le monde agit comme s'il portait tous ses habits. Cela n'a aucun sens ! Je sais que je ne suis pas fou alors... » Harry prit une profonde inspiration et leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers Dumbledore. « Vous le voyez aussi, nu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le directeur secoua la tête et sourit doucement. Harry eut l'impression d'être traité comme un enfant. « Je n'ai rien vu, Harry. J'en suis navré. Peut-être que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie ? »

« Je n'ai pas rêvé et je vais très bien » se défendit Harry avec entêtement. « J'ai demandé à Hermione et elle m'a affirmé qu'aucun mauvais sort n'avait été jeté, donc la seule chose qui ait du sens est que Malfoy est _réellement_ nu. »

Harry aurait pu jurer qu'une lueur amusée brilla dans les yeux de Dumbledore. « Peut-être que tu devrais t'allonger et dormir, mon garçon »

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry réalisa que Dumbledore ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Il le salua avec raideur alors qu'il sortait du bureau, et il crut entendre Dumbledore lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Alors qu'il se tenait en face de la gargouille, il se dit qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux options à présent. La première était de suivre l'avis du directeur et de se faire soigner par Pomfresh.

La deuxième était...

OoOoOoO

Harry ferma soigneusement le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui poussa un hurlement quand elle le vit. Comme il cheminait dans les couloirs, il ne rencontra pas un seul élève. Ils dînaient tous dans la Grande Salle. Et c'était là où Harry se dirigeait.

Dans son état actuel, il se força à ne pas rougir. Bien qu'il ait pris son temps pour marcher, il se retrouva bientôt devant les portes de la salle qu'il aimait le plus. Il se rappela qu'il avait besoin de faire ça pour prouver que, non, il ne délirait pas.

La tête haute, la respiration profonde, Harry Potter entra dans la Grande Salle complètement nu.

OoOoOoOo

Les premiers à le remarquer furent les Poufsouffle, étant donné qu'ils étaient les plus proches de la porte et qu'ils n'étaient pas plongés dans les livres comme les Serdaigles. Ernie Macmillan leva les yeux, vit Harry et en laissa tomber son gobelet de jus de citrouille.

La rumeur- et le spectacle qu'il donnait- se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. En quelques minutes, des centaines de paires de yeux le fixaient et la Grande Salle devint complètement silencieuse.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher. Ils le _regardaient_ tous. Ce qui signifiait que, contrairement à Malfoy, ils pouvaient le voir. Il en resta cloué sur place.

Presque immédiatement, un tumulte sans précédant s'ensuivit.

Les élèves se mirent à siffler et crier, certains applaudirent et le pointèrent du doigt. Harry jura qu'il vit Romilda Vane se pâmer. Les enseignants essayèrent de détourner le regard et de calmer les élèves. Dumbledore _gloussait._ Il y eut un éclair de lumière, avec horreur, Harry aperçut Colin Creevey prendre des photos.

Une partie de lui ne désirait qu'une chose : s'enfuir loin de Poudlard. Mais il était un Gryffondor. Rougissant comme un fou, il courut pratiquement jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor où Dean et Seamus riaient aux éclats et le félicitèrent d'avoir été si courageux, Hermione et Ginny étaient rouges de la tête aux pieds et s'efforçaient de regarder de l'autre côté, et Ron lui cria : « Bon sang, Harry, mets au moins un caleçon ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Il était frustré et il est vrai, au bord des larmes.

Prenant pitié de lui, Hermione- qui ne regardait toujours pas- saisit l'une de ses mains et attrapa l'une des mains de Ron, les entraînant hors de la Grande Salle.

OoOoOoO

Harry resta bouche bée comme Hermione lui tendait un caleçon un peu défraîchi.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle comme elle fixait toujours le sol « J'ai sorti ma baguette dans le hall et c'est tout ce que mon accio a pu ramener »

Grommelant un remerciement, Harry enfila le caleçon, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « A présent, allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy est nu et que personne ne le voit, alors que moi, quand je ne porte rien, tout le monde le remarque ? »

Ron était à deux doigts de s'étouffer de rire. Quand il regarda finalement Harry, son expression oscillait entre l'amusement et la gêne. Ses lèvres étaient maintenues fermement serrées pour ne pas éclater de rire et Harry se renfrogna.

Hermione n'était pas mieux, rougissante comme elle l'observait. « Euh, Harry. Je pense que le mieux serait d'en parler à Malfoy »

Quelque chose dans l'expression d'Hermione confirma à Harry qu'elle _savait_ quelque chose. D'une certaine façon, tout semblait tourner autour de Drago Malfoy.

OoOoOoOo

A la table des Serpentard, l'agitation était à son comble. Drago essayait de bannir de son esprit l'image du corps ferme et presque parfait de Potter, sans toutefois obtenir le moindre succès. Zabini riait, criant qu'il voulait absolument acheter les photos de Potter à Creevey.

Drago leva les yeux et Pansy sourit en face de lui. « Pas mal, Drago » complimenta-t-elle. « Je ne pensais pas que Potter ferait _ça,_ en représailles à ton petit tour »

Drago grogna et baissa la tête, essayant de ne pas imaginer la façon dont le corps de Potter se mouvait, sa démarche souple et fluide comme il traçait un chemin dans la Grande Salle. Le rougissement de ses joues qui s'était répandue sur sa poitrine et plus bas...Drago serra les poings, tentant en vain de ne pas repenser à cette partie _là_ de Potter.

Tout à coup, les murmures devinrent plus forts et s'excitèrent, le « Potter est revenu ! » de Zabini faillit le faire tomber de son banc.

Potter était en effet rentré, cette fois avec un caleçon parsemé de manches à balais, qui l'aurait fait rire s'il n'y avait pas eu cette expression meurtrière et ces yeux verts étincelants rivés droit sur Drago.

S'arrêtant à la table des Serpentard, Potter lança à travers ses dents serrées, « Nous devons parler apparemment, Malfoy »

OoOoOoO

Harry ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, il voulait juste que la pièce se trouve le plus loin possible de la Grande Salle. Malfoy, de façon surprenante, le suivait sans se plaindre. Ce ne fut qu'après de nombreuses marches et de bifurcations que Harry se rendit compte qu'ils marchaient en direction des cachots.

Il tendit la main, ouvrit la première porte qu'il aperçut, et poussa Malfoy à l'intérieur tout en marchant derrière lui. Harry cligna des yeux quand il réalisa que c'était la salle de classe où ils avaient eu un cours de potion en commun. Vous parlez d'une ironie.

Malfoy était assis sur le bureau de Rogue et Harry était incroyablement reconnaissant que la lumière de la salle de classe soit ausssi faible. Même si les bougies mettaient en valeur la peau de Malfoy qui semblait rayonner. Non, il se secoua quand ses pensées commencèrent sérieusement à déraper.

Harry entendit Malfoy soupirer. « Tu peux te dépêcher, Potter ? Tu as dû remarquer à quel point il fait froid ici, surtout quand on ne porte rien sur le dos »

« Très bien. Je voulais juste- attends une minute » lâcha Harry, qui venait d'enregistrer les paroles du Serpentard. « Que veux-tu dire par « rien », Malfoy ? Tu _sais_ que tu es nu ? »

Malfoy regarda Harry avec condescendance. « Évidemment, Potter. _C'est_ mon corps, après tout »

Harry ouvrit et referma sa bouche comme un poisson. « Mais...Personne ne pouvait voir...As-tu utilisé un sort ou quelque chose afin que je sois le seul à pouvoir te voir ? »

Malfoy baissa un peu la tête et Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour saisir ses chuchotements. « Ils pouvaient tous me voir, Potter »

« Je ne comprends pas » déclara platement Harry, se rapprochant de l'endroit où se trouvait Malfoy.

Le Serpentard prit une profonde inspiration. « Je veux dire que tout le monde savait que j'étais nu. Mais ils ont tous agi comme si je ne l'étais pas »

« Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? » Harry était encore plus confus à présent.

« Parce que je les ai payés »

« QUOI ? » Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier. « Tu les as _payés_? »

Malfoy laissa échapper un long soupir. « Oui, Potter. Une centaine de livres pour l'ensemble des élèves. En ce qui concerne les professeurs, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore d'intercéder en ma faveur. Il semblait plutôt heureux de le faire »

Harry resta bouche bée. Une centaine de livres, cela représentait beaucoup d'argent. Multipliez ça par le nombre total des élèves de Poulard...

« Bien. Tu as payé ça à tout le monde afin qu'ils puissent prétendre que tu as des vêtements, alors que ce n'est pas le cas en réalité pour que...quoi ? Pour que tu puisses m'humilier devant tout le monde ? » Harry était furieux. « Et comment diable as-tu pu convaincre Ron ou Hermione ou les autres Gryffondor de se mettre d'accord ? »

« Tais-toi, idiot ! » Malfoy avait bondi du bureau et se tenait face à face avec Harry. Son expression reflétant exactement celle de Harry : une colère noire. « Tu es un stupide _ignorant_! Je ne l'ai pas fait à cause de ça ! Je l'ai fait parce que je voulais que tu me _remarques_ ! »

Un silence choqué accueillit ses paroles. « Que je te remarque ? » répéta Harry après un moment. « Oh, Malfoy, crois-moi, je t'ai remarqué depuis longtemps. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas- »

« Pas comme ça ! » siffla Malfoy. « Je voulais que tu me remarques comme Weasley remarque Granger. Si tu as encore besoin que je te le dise à voix haute, Potter, je t'aime. Ça fait un bail, que je t'aime, bon sang ! Et peu importe tout ce que j'ai fait, tu fais toujours semblant de ne pas le remarquer ! »

Harry cligna des yeux. Est-ce que...Malfoy venait de dire qu'il l'aimait ? Lui ? Harry ? Il se pinça, et non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Le Serpentard, toujours délicieusement nu, se tenait en face de lui. Harry dut (encore une fois) arracher son regard de la nudité de Malfoy.

« Que veux-tu dire par « peu importe tout ce que j'ai fait » ? répéta lentement Harry. Le fait que Malfoy l'aimait mettait un peu de temps à atteindre son cerveau. «Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« As-tu déjà oublié les fleurs que je t'ai envoyé au début de l'année ? » répondit Malfoy.

« Euh... » Harry tenta de se rappeler. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. « Je suis allergique aux tulipes, Malfoy. J'ai cru à une mauvaise blague de ta part. »

« Et les chocolats au bal d'Halloween ? »

« C'était toi ? Je pensais que cela venait de Romilda Vane ou de l'une des filles de sa bande...Hermione m'a dit de faire attention, que les chocolats pourraient contenir un filtre d'amour »marmonna Harry.

« La lettre que je t'ai envoyé en Décembre ? » La voix de Malfoy était dangereusement basse.

« Hermione a accidentellement jeté mon courrier dans le feu avec le reste des devoirs de Lavande Brown » le ton de Harry était de plus en plus penaud.

« Et quand j'ai essayé de te demander de sortir avec moi après un cours de Métamorphose et que tu m'as ignoré ? »

« Un sort d'assourdissement de Ron m'a frappé. J'ai été à moitié sourd toute la semaine. J'ai pensé que tu étais en train de me dire que tu me détestais ou quelque chose dans ce goût là... »

« C'est précisément ce que je voulais soulever, Potter ! Je devais faire quelque chose afin que ton cerveau ramolli comprenne enfin que j'étais un dieu digne de ton attention ! »

Harry regarda partout, sauf Malfoy. En ce moment, Malfoy avait un peu trop son attention. « Pourquoi as-tu soudoyé tous les élèves alors ? Tu ne pouvais pas simplement marcher nu, sans avoir à les faire réagir comme si tu ne l' étais pas ? »

Malfoy renifla. « Pas le même effet. Je voulais seulement _te_ faire réagir », puis il sourit diaboliquement. « Même si je dois dire, Potter, que te voir tout nu n'était pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Non pas que je m'en plaigne »

Harry se sentit rougir à nouveau à ce dernier commentaire. Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

« Donc tu m'aimes bien »

« Je pensais que nous avions déjà établi ça »

« Et tu es entré dans la Grande Salle, parce que tu voulais me demander de sortir avec toi ? »

« En un mot, Harry, oui »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Et remarqua que Malfoy était très près, trop pour sa santé mentale déjà bien perturbée. Une des mains du garçon blond caressa doucement sa joue, s'attardant sur son cou, et effleurant son bras nu. Harry frissonna et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Le sourire de Malfoy devint moqueur alors qu'il se rapprochait.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Les mains tracèrent le contour de ses épaules. « Tu sais que tu as de très belles épaules, Harry... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. »

Et puis les lèvres de Malfoy entrèrent _enfin_ en contact avec les siennes et Harry fut reconnaissant que Malfoy soit nu. Sa peau douce se pressait contre la sienne et son corps le menait, doucement mais sournoisement, vers la table. Un peu étourdi, Harry se dit que tôt ou tard il ferait payer le Serpentard de s'être paradé nu toute la journée devant lui...

OoOoOoO

Sur le chemin qui menait à son bureau, Severus Rogue fut soulagé d'être enfin sorti de la Grande Salle. Le chaos provoqué par l'apparition d'un Harry Potter nu avait été insupportable. Potter jouait dangereusement avec ses nerfs. Comme il passait, Severus remarqua la porte de l'une de ses salles de cours légèrement ouverte.

Rogue grimaça. Il allait refermer la porte lorsqu'il entendit des voix à l'intérieur. Puis un gémissement. Pensant que quelqu'un s'était blessé, Severus Rogue tira la porte vers lui et les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire moururent sur ses lèvres.

Potter. Malfoy. Sur _son_ bureau. Nus. En train de...de...

Le professeur de potions poussa un hurlement de fureur.

OoOoOo

Cela aurait dû se terminer ainsi. Drago Malfoy ne tolérait pas que les gens parlent de sa nudité et encore moins de son nouveau petit ami. Sortilèges et malédictions atteindraient tout imprudent qui s'y risquerait.

Sauf qu'une semaine après l'incident, la Gazette du sorcier arriva et Hermione manqua s'étouffer avec ses céréales lorsqu'elle vit le titre qui s'étalait en pleine page. Elle colla pratiquement le journal sous le nez de Harry.

On pouvait y lire le titre suivant : **Poudlard : école ordinaire ou école nudiste ? Par Rita Skeeter.** Et en dessous, couvrant la moitié de la première page, une photo de Harry Potter et de Drago Malfoy dans toute leur nudité glorieuse.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne détourna pas le regard. En fait, il était plutôt content.

FIN


End file.
